A range of different RFGD fluorocarbon deposition conditions are beingexamined to determine the experimental parameters required to rapidly coat a metallic guidewire or catheter with a several micron thick lubricious fluorocarbon coating. Key film properties include the deposition rate, adherance of the coating to the guidewire, lubricity, and stability. ESCA and ToF SIMS are being used to determine structure and composition of the films, while AFM is being used to determine the deposition rates.